Una Historia ReEscrita
by SoraLove
Summary: Una de las tantas veces que kagome se peleo con el híbrido de ropas color sangre, fue a caminar por el bosque encontrándose la bella visión de aquel joven de cabellos plateados y ojos penetrantes tomando un baño SESSHOME
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia Re-Escrita**

Por.- **SoraLove**

* * *

_

* * *

Los radiantes rayos del sol cubrían por completo la aldea en la que nuestros amigos descansaban placidamente.__Sango acariciaba a kirara para que estuviese cómoda, al mismo tiempo se defendía de los ataques de nuestro ya conocido Monje degenerado, Shippo jugueteaba tras una mariposa que estaban alrededor de la bella Mujer de cabellos ondulados, la cual tenia una mirada de preocupación inminente ya que esperaba la llegada de aquel híbrido. Este último no había pasado la noche en compañía de sus amigos, más bien desapareció misteriosamente en cuanto vio a unas cuantas serpientes caza-almas vagando por los alrededores._

**Ya se tardo mucho Inuyasha ¿No crees kagome?-**_pregunto con inocencia aquel lindo zorrito_

**No importa**-_volteando su mirada_-**Siempre sucede lo mismo...**

**¡Miren ya regreso Inuyasha!**

**¿Hmm?-**_volteo sin mucho animo la Mujer_

**Joven Inuyasha**-_hablo el monje_-**Nos tenía muy preocupados ¿dónde se encontraba¿No sucedió nada malo?** –_Diciéndole casi en secreto_**-¿Si pudo verse a solas con la señorita kikyo?**

**Yo**-_sonrojado_-**No sé de qué hablas... yo solo**

**Ahhhh**-_kagome suspiro, armándose de valor se puso en frente de aquel hanyou , dedicándole una mirada casi asesina le grito_**-¡¡¡Inuyasha **

**Tonto!!! Volviste a verte a escondidas con kikyo ¿No?**

**Heee**-_nervioso_-**¿Por qué crees eso?**

**No puedes ocultar su cara de felicidad...**

**FEH-**_dijo con fastidio_- **Te enojas por puras estupideces**

**Tú crees eso**-_También fastidiada por tal respuesta_-**¡¡¡¡YO NO!!!! IDIOTA**

_Ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio, hasta que kagome volvió a tomar la palabra esta vez algo más tranquila aun que su mirada permanecía escondida entre sus sedosos cabellos._

**Yo no puedo reclamarte nada-**_hizo una pausa_-**pero... me molesta que te escondas para verla**

**Hm****m**-_Inuyasha se sentía algo culpable por los sentimientos de la joven_

_La verdad era muy distinta, ya que la bella Miko comenzó a reflexionar sobre las palabras que le dedico al hanyou. Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas pero nada más por que estaba pensando en varias cosas que había hecho a escondidas de Inuyasha así que reclamarle no seria muy ético que digamos. Simplemente no dijo nada mas mientras pensaba en alguien más._

**No sé si... este bien que yo... le reclame por algo así**-_se dijo así misma._

**Kagome... yo...**

**Voy a caminar un poco**-_interrumpió al chico_- **Necesito estar a solas**

**Si-**_comprendió que debía dejarla_**-Ve con cuidado**

_La chica de ropas extrañas color verde, caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo por el bosque, la verdad es que buscaba a alguien que rara vez seria encontrado. Digamos que ella solo salía a caminar y pensar en lo ocurrido, no tenia muy en mente encontrarse con el hombre dueño de sus pensamientos._

_Los ríos estaban algo inquietos pero nada mas, los youkais parecían alejarse ya que la energía espiritual que emanaba la molesta mujer era increíble estuvo así más o menos por diez minutos._

**Inuyasha no es el único que se ve a escondidas con alguien...**

_Fueron las palabras que escaparon de sus dulces labios, y es que quizás la verdad era tan fuerte que deseaba salir a como diera lugar._

_Fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar varios hechos del pasado..._

* * *

**

* * *

**

Flash Back 

_No hace mucho ella se encontraba exactamente en la misma situación. Molesta, cuando no, con ese híbrido tonto que no tomaba en cuenta en lo __más mínimo sus sentimientos. Casi siempre ella optaba por alejarse lo más posible para que su enojo se desvaneciera pero en esa ocasión sucedió algo totalmente distinto a la rutina._

_Sus hermosos ojos observaron la mejor y más bella de las ilusiones, era sesshomaru que se estaba dejando consentir por las deleitantes aguas de un río cercano, su Excelente cuerpo era un regalo para cualquiera que pasara por ahí, pero casi nadie pudo verle ya que puso un campo de energía proporcionado por colmillo sagrado. Sin embargo el fuerte poder de kagome atravesó sin querer aquella Kekai. _

_La jovencita quedo completamente pasmada ante aquel bello ser, creo que nada mas cruzaba por su mente en ese instante, No pensó en que él pudiese matarla por la osadía de espiarlo, o que la tomara como rehén para después reclamar colmillo de acero... NADA, le preocupo en ese momento y es que... creo que a nadie le hubiese preocupado._

**Debo irme-**_su boca fue quien pronuncio aquello, pero la verdad su cuerpo permanecía estático... su intención no era la de alejarse y perderse tal acontecimiento_**-de una vez...**

_Pensó entonces que el taiyoukai lucia tan tranquilo en aquellas aguas, que ni parecía que era un sanguinario demonio, por extraño que parezca Sesshomaru ya sabia que era observaba pero desconocía por quien. Cualquiera que fuese tendría un alto poder para atravesar el campo que había puesto pero sin duda nadie era rival para su poder._

_Él salió del agua y se coloco sus ropas, sin su armadura, y con la rapidez y agilidad que lo caracterizaba fue y se poso enfrente de la asustada mujer._

**Así que... eras tú quien me veía...**

**Ahhhh-**_temblando_**- discúlpame... no fue mi intención**

**hmmm, no te creo Mujer...**

**Debo irme-**_dijo retrocediendo con lentitud_**-Ya es muy... tarde y...**

**Lo siento pero-**_La sujeto de la cintura indicándole que no escaparía tan_

_Fácil_**- No puedes marcharte así nada más...**

**Hmmmm**

_S__e congelo por completo pero al estar a la altura del rostro del youkai no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre le había parecido muy apuesto a pesar de todo, incluso se sentía estúpida puesto que estaba a punto de morir pero por dentro estaba mas que contenta con estar tan pegada a su ser, algo atormentada volvió a su realidad._

**Te has puesto roja... ¿Por qué?**

**AHHHHH-**_mas sonrojada_**-Es que yo estoy algo... hee veras...**

_Los ojos del youkai cambiaron un poco, después una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Por su mente cruzaron tantas cosas al mismo tiempo pero el momento se termino cuando escucho a su medio hermano llamando a la mujer, Inuyasha había decidió hacer las pases con kagome por eso había ido a buscarla por fortuna o desgracia para ella._

…

_Tras ese acontecimiento la jovencita empezó a tener uno que otro sueño extraño en el que aprecia el apuesto hombre de cabellos plateados, mirada penetrante, ojos ámbar que eran casi un deleite para quienes podían observarlos así de cerca como ella pudo hacerlo._

_Se sentía algo culpable por que a pesar de lo mucho que amaba a Inu, jamás tuvo una fantasía con el quizás por que solo... pensaba en estar a su lado pero con sesshomaru era distinto, lo imaginaba tan sensual encima de ella... moviéndose y haciéndole el amor de una manera salvaje._

_Cada que recordaba sus sueños se ponía muy avergonzada y de un bello color rojo en todo su rostro._

_Ella era una inexperta en cuanto a sexo se refiere pero por una u otra razón tenia la idea de que hacerlo con el Taiyoukai seria una MUY grata experiencia. Una noche normal en la que ella y sango tomaban un baño en unas aguas termales, la apenada chica hablo sobre lo que sentía a su amiga._

**¿Kagome-sama?-**_se puso como tomate también_**-Ahhh... jamás pensé que Tú**

**bueno… tuvieses ese tipo de sueños...**

**Ahyyy Sango-chan ¡no me hagas sentir peor!-**_prácticamente era una mujer sonrojada todo el tiempo_**-¡¿Dime que puedo hacer?!**

**Pues no sé que decirte yo-**_sonrojada_**-rara vez pienso en algo mas que besar al hombre que me gusta... es todo... pero en cuanto a eso... **

**Ahhhh que mal... Lo peor de todo es que no puedo dejar de soñar eso y siempre es con "él"**

**Creo que eso se debe a que lo viste... bañándose-**_A punto de salirle sangre por la nariz._

**Puede ser...**

**Bueno ya voy a salirme ¿Te quedaras aun más?**

**Etto... si un poco, aun necesito pensar más...**

**Te entiendo-**_se cubre con una toalla de kagome_**-Nos vemos**

_La cabizbaja mujer se quedo mas tiempo en esas tranquilas y cristalinas aguas, cavilando al respecto, al sentirse mas calmada decidió salir pero de pronto se percato de algo lo bastante curioso como para llamar su atención, La luna ya se había hecho presente en aquel cúmulo de agua, y se reflejaba hermosamente pero... no era lo único que se reflejaba también pudo ver el rostro de Sesshomaru que permanecía oculto observándola, al verse descubierto solo se dispuso a escapar._

**Vaya... hmm no soy la única que pensó en lo ocurrido-**_se sonrojo levemente y se fue a vestir sin decirle nada a nadie._

_Las semanas volvieron a transcurrir como siempre, esta vez la miko estaba mucho más tranquila, Pero tras una de las tantas peleas con el hanyou. Kagome volvió a irse supuestamente caminaba sin rumbo, pero es que la verdad era que inconscientemente se dirigía al río donde se había encontrado al taiyoukai hace varias noches._

_Desilusionada se vio al no encontrar a esa persona, aun que no lo aceptase ella fue precisamente para poder verlo de nuevo, digamos que era una tentación algo peligrosa pero no podía sacársela de la mente._

**Ahhhh-**_suspiro_**-¡Que Tonta!**

_La bella y resplandeciente luna se poso en las aguas, la mujer se sentó en la orilla para pensar un poco, siempre hacia después de pelear con Inuyasha, el viento la despeino un par de veces ocasionando su enfado._

_Suspiro tras suspiro las horas fueron pasando._

_Hasta que las cautelosas aguas se movieron y mojaron a la joven inmersa en sus pensamientos, Volteo para ver que sucedía y..._

**¿Te das cuenta que ya es muy oscuro para que estés sola?**

**Ah-**_se sonrojo al percatarse de quien se trataba_**-¡¿SESSHOMARU?!**

**Pues-**_cerro un ojo en muestra de que le molestaban sus gritos_**-Si ya lo sabes, No tienes por que gritar... además Siempre reaccionas igual**

**Discúlpame es solo que... Adiós**

**Hmmm**

_El lord estaba ya dentro del río, esta vez con sus ropas blancas nada mas, mientras que la mujer desde afuera se iba alejando con lentitud. Un rápido movimiento de la mano del youkai fue suficiente para que la Joven cayese junto con él y se empapara por completo._

_En vez de mostrarse asustada más bien se molesto y con altanería le reclamo su acto al curioso Taiyoukai de cabellos plateados._

**¡¿Se puede saber por que hiciste eso?!-**_molesta trato de salirse_

**No puedes irte aún- **_La sujeto y la atrajo hasta su pecho_

**Hmm-**_sonrojada finalmente entendió la acción_**-Debo irme...**

**¿Irte?-**_seductoramente la abrazo por la espalda y susurró casi a la altura de su oído mas bien sus labios se posaron en el cuello de la joven_**-¿Realmente quieres marcharte ya?**

**Ahhh-**_su piel se torno sensible ante el aliento de su acompañante_**-Sessho... maru... no... Debería haber venido aquí en primer lugar.**

**Pero-**_la volteo para tenerla frente a frente_**-Ya estas aquí... y desde hace tiempo me inquieta saber tanto de ti... no sé por que... pero esa vez que me espiaste no me molesto, tenia cierto interés en saber por que lo hacías**

**Solo tenia la curiosidad-**_mas sonrojada todavía_**-discúlpame si te importune no fue mi intención.**

**No me importunaste-**_su mano se puso en el bello rostro de la Miko_**-Mas bien pensé en esto muchas veces... No he podido sacarte de mi mente**

**Ahhh-**_muy sorprendida, cualquiera que le escuchase dudaría que se tratara de unos de los youkai mas despiadados_**-También por eso me espiaste cuando estaba en las aguas termales.**

**hmm-**_Abrió un poco mas los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en él_**-Estamos a mano... ¿No crees?**

**Quizás-**_estaba completamente roja y bajo su mirada_**-Pero no estoy interesada en ser tu "juguete" de una sola noche.**

**¿Quién dijo que solo seria una Noche?**

_Era oficial, kagome estaba a punto del colapso nervioso, la sangre le subió hasta la cabeza y sus mejillas no podía más de lo coloradas que estaban._

_El youkai sonrió victorioso ya que él sabia de su carisma, ninguna mujer se le había resistido jamás en los miles de años que tenia de vida._

_Lo curioso que todas las otras habían sido youkai de alto poder, ya que consideraba a las "hembras" humanas incapaces de satisfacerlo, sin siquiera__haber estado con una pero... era evidente su desprecio por esa deplorable raza, según sus propias palabras. Aun así... ¿Por qué deseaba tanto hacer suya a esa Mujer? Si fuera el simple deseo de poseer a una Hembra ya hace mucho lo hubiera hecho con la primera Youkai que pasara por frente suyo._

_Pero se había aguantado todo este tiempo y estas ganas específicamente para esa Humana..._

**Hueles muy bien-**_dijo mientras olfateaba con cuidado el cuello de la joven de cabellos negros_**-No puedo olvidar este aroma ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo lo sé... ¿Tu sabes a caso? **

**No tengo idea-**_ya había perdido toda resistencia, mas bien nunca hubo tal, solo se dejaba consentir y se estremecía cada vez más_**-Ah...**

**Esta vez**_-jugueteo con los dedos de kagome con su lengua un rato_**-podré estar a gusto... sin que "él" venga a interrumpirme**

**¿Inuyasha?-**_alejo su mano de los labios del youkai que se mostró algo sorprendido_**-No yo debo... regresar con él**

**¡No te vayas!**

_Aquello había sonado como ¡¿Una suplica?! Fue tras ella, a pesar de que se alejo un par de metros, la sujeto de su muñeca para después besarla sin importarle la reacción de esta._

_La primera reacción de la joven fue tratar de parar el beso, pero después solo correspondió a ese beso, se sentía extraña pero no podía negar que esa sensación de calidez era muy placentera._

_Las ropas comenzaban a molestarles a los dos, además tomando en cuenta que estaban en un lago la ropa mojada pesa mucho._

_Las inquietas manos del taiyoukai recorrían el cuerpo estremecido de la mujer mientras que ella continuaba con el apasionado beso para después dejarse consentir de esa manera, sin tener nada en mente mas que el placer que sentía ante esa caricias… muy parecidas a las de sus sueños._

**Ahhh…**

**Shhhhh-**_era lo que le susurraba a la altura del oído sesshomaru_

**Hmmmm**

_Kagome contenía sus ganas de gemir mas fuerte puesto que si alguien los escuchaba podría ser peligroso para ambos._

_El siguiente objetivo eran los tersos, blancos y pequeños senos de la mujer y para eso comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello de manera delicada para estimularla más. El corazón se aceleraba cada vez más conforme avanzaba al insaciable youkai._

_A Sesshomaru le resultaba divertido lo sensible que era kagome, pues hasta la mas mínima respiración de su parte era suficiente para que esta se estremeciera dejando entre ver que no tenia para nada experiencia en el tema, por el contrario nuestro príncipe era todo un maestro pero… aun que no lo aceptaba también estaba algo desorientado por las sensaciones que le ocasionaba esa mujer humana._

_Mientras la mano derecha exploraba debajo del agua el sexo de la joven, el cual estaba húmedo y caliente se podía percibir aun estando toda sumergida, La lengua tenían el papel de lamer y morder los pechos de Kagome._

_Ni siquiera el frío de la noche importuno a la pareja de amantes que estaban más que excitados y muy "calientitos" en el agua._

_La miko alcanzo el orgasmo tres veces, considerando que se quedaron casi toda la noche en las aguas mientras que el youkai no se cansaba para nada puesto que le parecía muy placentero poseer a esa humana y entraba y salía a su antojo de la vagina de la sacerdotisa._

_El estrecho espacio hacia más excitante la penetración según el mismo, después cuando al fin terminaron y salio el sol ambos se encontraban desnudos puesto que sus ropas no se secaban para nada._

**Ahhh Achuuuuuu**

**Vaya… los humanos se enferman con facilidad**

**Ahhh-**_kagome se acurrucaba en el pecho del taiyoukai_**-Ahora que lo pienso hacia mucho frío y me quede despierta toda noche y por si fuera poco estaba desnuda en el agua helada… ¿Cómo no voy a enfermarme?**

**.  
Hmm, Pues-**_se acerca a su rostro sonrojado_**-No vi que te quejaras…**

**Ah-**_se pone como tomate prácticamente_**-Bueno… ya no me molestes**

**Como quieras-**_se rasca la cabeza_**-La ropa ya esta, pero creo que es mejor que te vayas así y después tomes un baño caliente para que te recuperes… tu eres de otro "extraño lugar"¿no? Imagino que ahí podrás cambiarte.**

**Si planeo regresar a casa… pero el pozo esta algo lejos de todas formas creo que si camino podrá secarse mejor mi ropa**

**Te llevare-**_la sujeta de la cintura_**-Vamos**

**Esta bien-**_sonríe y se sonroja_

_Sesshomaru observo asombrado como la mujer caía en el pozo y se desaparecía, algo incrédulo pero no le dio importancia y se marcho._

_Pensando para si mismo que era la primera y ultima vez que tenia relaciones con una humana, después de todo el apreciaba mas la compañía de una hembra youkai._

_Pero no le sirvió de mucho pues con el paso de los días, cada vez más deseaba estar nuevamente con esa mujer, Kagome por su parte volvió con sus amigos como si nada hubiese pasado y con la creencia al igual que el taiyoukai, que nunca pasaría otra vez._

_Sin embargo en una noche como cualquiera la sacerdotisa quiso ir a "caminar" sola, Cosa que no le extraño a Inuyasha sin saber la verdadera razón. La mujer corrió sin sentido aparente esperando reencontrarse con él, Sesshomaru al percibir el olor de kagome y en especial cerciorarse que estaba sin el híbrido que la acompaña fue casi instintivamente hacia ella_

_Ambos se emocionaron al verse, evidentemente la mujer se expresaba mucho mas que el calculador príncipe, casi sin decir nada decidieron mejor actuar y se besaron apasionadamente como dos animales en celo y lo demás es predecible…_

_Por mucho tiempo siguieron viéndose en la clandestinidad sin que nadie sospechara su extraña relación pero había un ligero problema…_

_La humana comenzaba a Enamorarse de él._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

_

* * *

Tras mucho caminar por el bosque y recordar todas esas vivencias la mujer se dispuso a descansar y cuestionarse lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante. _

_Mientras presenciaba el bello paisaje a la salida del bosque y un enorme lago a sus pies._

**Ahh Dios-**_suspiro cansada_**-¿No se por que camino como si supiera donde se encuentra? **

_Camino por las orillas volteando hacia varios lados para ver si por casualidad divisaba a lo lejos a Sesshomaru_

**Parezco tonta buscándolo...No se si él quiera verme otra vez**

_De pronto de la nada aparece el youkai del otro lado del lago mirando hacia otro lado, no se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer, aparentemente. Kagome no se contuvo y le grito_

**¡¡SESSHOMARUUUU!!**

**Hmmm-**_sin mucho interés voltea y va hacia donde se encontraba_

**Ahh-**_se acerca mas_**-Tengo que hablar contigo con respecto a lo nuestro**

**¿Lo nuestro?**

**Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo... Sesshomaru**

**Si-**_pensando_**-vaya mujer...**

**La verdad yo-**_un momento de silencio algo incomodo_**-Bueno**

**¡¿Si?!**

**Pues-**_pensó muy bien las cosas la joven y se dijo así misma_**-¿Realmente le voy a decir lo que siento¿Y si se ríe de mí? Si no me cree **

**O dice algo como "No me interesan Los estúpidos humanos bla bla"**

**Mujer no tengo todo tu tiempo-**_dijo algo molesto_**-Si me vas a decir algo dímelo de una buena vez… Tengo que irme**

**Estoy enamorada de ti-**_hablo finalmente sin rodeos_**-Te amo Sesshomaru**

**Hmm-**_muy sorprendido de las palabras y trato de asimilarlas en su mente, al parecer no comprendía muy bien el significado_**-¿Enamorada¿De mí? Codepencia hacia una persona… eso es a lo que llaman amar**

**Hmmmmm**

_Kagome permanecía callada esperando la reacción del sujeto de cabellera plateada, pero al verlo tan callado y pensativo se preocupo y volvió a entablar una conversación tratando de explicarle sus sentimientos._

**¿Por que no quieres contestarme?-**_le cuestiono en voz seria_**-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo al respecto? Sesshomaru...**

**Hmmfff... **

_Fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta ocasionando la tristeza de la sacerdotisa, por su parte el youkai tenia en su mente la imagen de Inuyasha, él sabia que la mujer estaba interesado en su híbrido hermano y por ello no podía creerle del todo a kagome_

**No puedo creerte-**_se digno a hablar al fin_**-Ya que tú aun piensas en Inuyasha… Tus sentimientos hacia mi No son mas que una ilusión**

**Sesshomaru…**

**Ah-**_la mira directamente a los ojos esperando una excusa o algo parecido por su parte_

**Es cierto que... aun pienso en Inuyasha-**_dijo sin más la mujer dejando sobresaltado al youkai_**-Pero... Yo... ¡¿ES DIFÍCIL DE CREER QUE TE AMO¡¡ES MENTIRA QUE LO QUE SIENTO SEA UNA ILUSIÓN!!**

**¡¡¡¡ME OYES!!**

**Hmm-**_se quedo pensando en el reclamo de la joven_**-¿Por qué será que no puedo dudar en las palabras de esta Mujer¿Será acaso que siento algo por ella?**

**En verdad, deseo permanecer a tu lado-**_tras decir eso ella también pensó en el hanyou y le dedico unas palabras_**-Discúlpame Inuyasha pero esta vez debo hacer lo que deseo sin pensar en los demás**

**¿A mi lado?**

**Si-**_nuevamente la duda de apodero de ella y en su mente tenia una batalla consigo misma_**-¡¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?! Lo mas seguro es que el... no me tome enserio**

**Ah-**_el youkai siente como es abrazado por la espalda por ella-Hmmmm Mujer_**-dijo con voz algo molesta**

**Yo…**

**Lo siento pero esto no me convence**

**Ya veo-**_cabizbaja se contesto nuevamente_**-Lo sabia... Esto... es imposible aun más que con Inuyasha**

**Te vez entre molesta y triste...**

_Ella no respondió solo se quedo así_

**Desde un principio te dije que no debías involucrarte conmigo... Pero no te importo y ahora me vienes a decir que ya no amas al hanyou ese... si no que me amas a mi **

**hmmm- **_pensando_**-Vaya... me lo dice como si él no hubiera formado parte de lo que hicimos... seguramente cree que caeré tan fácil**

**Ahh-**_suspiro fastidiado el príncipe, y también pensó para sus adentros_**-¡¡MALDITA SEA¿POR QUÉ ESTOY MINTIÉNDOLE¿A QUE DIABLOS LE TENGO MIEDO? Kagome... hmmm**

**Sesshomaru no logro entenderte... ¿Acaso tu...?-**_le grita_**-¡¡¡PIENSAS IRTE COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO ENTRE NOSOTROS¿SOLO FUI UN JUEGO PARA TI?**

**Hmmm-**_claramente enojado le dedica una mirada desafiante a kagome para posteriormente darle la espalda e irse_**-Adiós**

**Sesshomaru... espera... **

_Sin recibir respuesta la pobre desconsolada se vuelve a preguntar tantas cosas entre ellas su nuevo sentimiento por esa persona que quizás solo la usaba para satisfacerse a la hora que se le antojase._

_¿Por qué me deje llevar¿Por qué e enamorada de él¿Cuándo fue que olvide a Inuyasha? Se decía._

**No tengo-**_dijo en voz baja_**-Idea si es que significo algo para él pero **

**Yo.. Ya le dije lo que sentía ¿Supongo que esta bien?**

**Vendré a verte a partir de hoy-**_dijo en tono serio_**-tratare de que sea mas seguidos y de que "charlemos" mas que hacer otra "cosa"**

**Ahhh-**_se extraño ella misma_

**Tal vez seas una Humana pero desde ahora eres MI MUJER-**_seguía hablando sin siquiera voltear a verla, ya que le era mas difícil de esa _

_Manera_**-Y no creas que lo hago por lastima... yo no soy tan patético como los humanos... mas bien, es por que QUIERO hacerlo ¿Entiendes? Nos vemos**

**Nos vemos "anata"-**_le dijo aquello que significaba "querido" una forma de llamar al esposo según las mismas cónyuges_

_Ella le miro alejarse poco a poco y derramo un par de lagrimas puesto que él se interesaba en ella también pero… era tan orgulloso que solo podía lograr a expresarle su cariño de esa manera_

**Desde un principio-**_dijo kagome_**-Planeaba hacerme su mujer... **

**¿Entonces por que hizo pensar que no le interesaba? **

**Que mala costumbre... de seguro es de familia**_-sonrió mientras recordaba como cierto hanyou se comportaba de la misma manera._

**Je-**_Gracias al excelente oído del taiyoukai pudo escuchar cada palabra y solo sonriendo dijo al viento-_**Claro que nos veremos Kagome...**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**

* * *

SoraLove**_.- En si el fic era relativamente corto pero bueno lo hice un poco mas largo, basado en un intento malo de comic que hice con unas imágenes que me robe del manga original (jajaja) a excepción del flash back, que es lo mas largo, lo demás si lo puse en mi historia jajaja._

_En un principio planee hacer un One-shot pero me dieron ganas de escribir un poco mas aun que no esperen demasiado por que le agregare un solo capitulo más. __En fin no olviden mandarme sus comentarios y quejas. Pasarse por mi perfil y sigan leyendo tan lindos fics que uno puede encontrar en la 2007_

**Re-edición.- ENERO 2008**


	2. ReEscrita2

Una historia Re-Escrita 2

**Una historia Re-Escrita 2**

Por.- **SoraLove**

* * *

_Este secreto era cada vez mas pesado para ella, tenia que decírselo tarde o temprano pero era tanto su temor que mejor optaba por posponer la noticia para el hanyou, era lo mejor, se decía a si misma_

_Cada que tenia oportunidad pensaba en la ultima vez que había visto a sesshomaru y lo que le había dicho. __**"Vendré a verte a partir de hoy. Tratare de que sea más seguido y de que charlemos más que hacer otra cosa…Tal vez seas una Humana pero desde ahora eres MI MUJER" **__eso fue lo ultimo que escucho de sus labios hace poco menos de un mes, el mas largo de todos sin duda Kagome estaba con mucho incertidumbre y llegaba a dudar en la__veracidad de la__declaración._

**¿Kagome, estas bien?-**_pregunto algo preocupado el híbrido_

**Hmm-**_regreso a la realidad_**-Estoy bien… estaba pensando en otra cosa ¡No te preocupes! Mejor sigamos caminando**

**Kagome-sama, Es que ha estado muy distante desde hace tiempo, Incluso ahora el joven Inuyasha estaba charlando con usted y bueno digamos que no le presto nada de atención**

**¿Enserio? Discúlpame Inuyasha no fue mi intención**

**Hmm-**_se apena un poco_**-descuida no era nada importante, mejor descansemos para que estés mejor y continuamos mañana temprano**

**Esta bien-**_trata de sonreírle_**-Gracias.**

_Todos estuvieron deacuerdo en descansar al aire libre por que La joven mujer estaba bastante distraída y creían que era más que nada tristeza puesto que el hanyou "nuevamente" había escapado para verse con su amada sacerdotisa. Normalmente ella lo reprende y se desquita diciendo "ABAJO" muchas veces pero en esta ocasión no paso nada de eso, de hecho ella se mostraba muy neutral puesto que en sus__pensamientos estaba__otra persona._

**¡Kagome!-**_sus pensamientos son interrumpidos otra vez_

**¿Sango-chan?**

**Yo también creo que estas distinta -**_bajo la mirada_**-Me preocupa que te pueda estar pasando algo y que no me lo cuentes**

**Lo siento-**_Mintió_**-No me sucede nada es solo que pienso en varias cosas a la vez, es todo… No te preocupes más por favor.**

**Hmm, bien debo irme ¡Descansa!**

**Igualmente y Gracias Sango-chan**

_¿Cómo contarle de su clandestino amor a la exterminadora? Era cierto que era su única amiga en esa época pero ella le daba algo de pena comentar al respecto ya que supuso que sango la vería como una chica fácil por intimar con el hermano de su "supuesto amor" pero la verdad es que los sentimientos por el hanyou habían cambiado radicalmente; ahora_ _el no significaba tanto para ella mas bien el Taiyoukai era quien le quitaba el sueño. Temía también por el abandono, quizás Inuyasha le__dejo mucha__inseguridad a la pobre._

_A la mañana siguiente, la miko estaba un poco mas tranquila agradeció nuevamente a sus compañeros por mostrarse preocupados por ella y siguió como si nada hubiese pasado. Trato de estar ocupada__en otras cosas para__no pensar en él más… por el momento._

**Falta poco para la próxima aldea-**_dijo en voz alta el monje_**-Así es mejor que se preparen para recoger provisiones y si tenemos algo de suerte pasaremos la noche ahí para descansa**

**Siempre y cuando Usted no se pase de listo con algo Jovencita**

**Sango-**_con miedo_**-No digas eso, seria incapaz**

**Si como no-**_la exterminadora lo conocía a la perfección._

**Muchachos ya no discutan-**_hablo la bella intermediaria_

**Alto-**_se paro en seco el hanyou al sentir una extraña presencia_

**¡¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?!**

**Alguien se acerca… estén alerta **

_Todos pusieron pose de batalla, miroku se disponía a usar su kazaana, mientras que sango se acercaba a kirara y sujetaba su Hiraikotsu,__la miko por su parte simplemente se quedo helada al ver de quien se trataba._

* * *

"_Muchas veces nuestro destino esta mas que escrito" En una tarde__como cualquiera kagome se encontró frente a frente… de esa persona._

**¡¿SESSHOMARU?!-**_grito Inu_**-¿Qué quieres?**

_El lord se limito a elevar la mirada y encontrarse con una insegura mujer que estaba demasiado asustada, pero ya no podía hacer nada mas él estaba frente de ella esperando ver que sucedería de todo esto_

**¡Maldita sea!-**_fue lo que pensó mientras trataba de hablar con tranquilidad_**-Puedo ver como esta muy nerviosa **

**Ah Sesshomaru-**_kagome también se decía a si misma_**-A pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos pero… ahora tuvimos que encontrarnos cuando estoy con Inuyasha y los demás**

**Sesshomaru-sama-**_Hablo el demonio verde que venia con él_**-Dígale a ese sujeto por que hemos venido**

**Hmmm-**_seguía sin decir palabra_

**Dígale que**_-interrumpió Rin_**-Vino por su…**

**Cállate niña-**_la regaño Jaken_

_El hanyou solo tenia algo en mente y actuó por instinto, poniéndose delante de kagome la protegió mientras le dedico una mirada de desprecio a su medio hermano._

**Si acaso piensas llevarte a colmillo de acero-**_Grita_**- ¡Te advierto que no dejare que TE LA LLEVES!**

_La mirada aniquilante no se hizo esperar por parte del youkai que más bien había asimilado que le hablaba de otra cosa… menos… de esa famosa espada, además se disgustaba verlo tan cerca de kagome. No podía si quiera percibir sus aromas combinados._

**Ah-**_dijo por sorpresa la pequeña niña, poniéndose al lado de jaken_

**Hmm- **_pensó el demonio verde_**-Ese estupido de Inuyasha hablo de más y altero al amo sesshomaru**

**¡Calmate por favor, Sesshomaru!-**_dijo kagome quien se alejo un poco del hanyou, Ya que le preocupaba que el youkai se saliera de sus cabales._

**¡¿He?!-**_Inuyasha la miro extrañado_**-¿Kagome?**

**¿Quién dijo que yo-**_el lord seguía molesto pero hizo frente a las acusaciones de su hermano_**- Venia por colmillo de acero?**

**Si no es por eso… Entonces ¿A que diablos Has venido hee?**

_El joven de traje color sangre se enfurecía cada que veía a su medio hermano pero esta vez había algo diferente que lo hacia exaltarse aun mas de lo habitual y lo mismo sucedida con el youkai._

**Yo vine por-**_susurro al principio pero después casi lo grito_**-¡¡HE VENIDO POR MI MUJER!!**

**¡¿SU MUJER?!-**_Sango no podía creer lo que había escuchado_**-pero… pero ¿A quien se refiere con eso?**

**Ah-**_kagome se sonrojo al instante_

**Ahh ¡¿Tu mujer?!-**_inuyasha era otro que no entendía_

**¡Realmente lo dijo?-**_la miko sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho mientras hablaba consigo misma de lo que esta ocurriendo y que solo se quedaba a la expectativa-_**No puedo creerlo es casi… imposible que él ¿Es cierto que quiere que me vaya con él? ¡¡Dios!!**

**Esa sacerdotisa-**_dijo el lord mientras la miraba directamente_**-¡¡Ella es mi Mujer!!**

**¡¡QUEEE!!-**_el monje fue el primero en gritar_

**¿KAGOME, ÉL SE REFIERE A KAGOME?-**_la exterminadora también estaba muy sorprendida_

**¡¡Ah!!-**_la miko sintió como tenia la presión del mundo en sus hombros y pensaba también en lo que diría Inu de ella._

_El maldito silencio de gavia apoderado del híbrido que no concebía aquellas palabras y sobre todo que en ellas se involucrara a su querida mujer pero entre otras cosas también, mientras que a kagome se la tragaba la culpa… no se arrepentía de lo vivido con el taiyoukai pero si le pesaba el no haberle dicho la verdad a Inuyasha y que no tuviese que__enterarse de esa forma._

**¿Qué kagome es la mujer de Sesshomaru?-**_susurraba para sus adentros_**-¡Tiene que ser una broma! Solamente eso… ¡¿Verdad?!**

**Debí decirle a Inuyasha desde hace mucho… todo esto-**_se regañaba kagome mentalmente_**-Siempre me queje de que el tuviera secretos conmigo con respecto a kikyo pero ahora…**

**¡¡Sesshomaru-sama de verdad desea que esa humana sea su mujer!!**

**Hmm**

_Él ignoraba a su sirviente demonio, mientras pensaba en varias cosas y en la arrogancia que había desempañado hasta hace poco._

_Sesshomaru sabía que kagome era su mujer pero ¿Por qué quería que__todos lo supieran? En especial Inuyasha_

**Ella es mía y debe estar a mi lado-**_dijo celosamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de kagome._

**Kagome-**_el híbrido volteo a verla_**-¿Es por eso que has estado distraída todo este tiempo? ¿Pensabas en Sesshomaru?**

**¿He?-**_el lord de ojos dorados se sorprendió de lo dicho_

**¿Cómo?-**_Miroku estaba muy pendiente de todo_

**Inuyasha-**_pregunto algo temerosa sango_**-¿Tu ya sospechabas al respecto?**

**Hmm-**_suspiro la miko_**-Inuyasha…**

**Bueno… yo-**_El hanyou bajo la mirada_**-Te note muy distante desde hace tiempo**

**Lo siento-**_la sacerdotisa se acerco a él_**-Es mi culpa por no decirte nada sobre todo, por que hace tiempo que yo bueno…**

**Hmmm**

**Pero ahora no tiene caso ¿Cierto?-**_sonríe mientras le mira fijamente_**-Seria hipócrita de mi parte ¿Verdad? Así que no te diré nada más**

**Kagome-sama**

**Hmm-**_el hanyou la mira con ternura_

_Mientras que sesshomaru se nota algo intrigado por las palabras que utilizo kagome y de cómo trataba de disculparse con su hermano por no haberle dicho nada a tiempo, mas sin embargo entre ellos había algo mas… se podría decir que eran buenos amigos aun que la mujer__ya no__tuviera sentimientos amorosos hacia el híbrido._

**Kagome-**_puso una mueca singular, como si de un juego se tratara le hablo como si nada_**-Que manera más cruel de decirme las cosas ¿No crees?**

**INUYASHA**

_La joven se mostraba algo alterada con la simpleza que estaba tomando su compañero ante todo esto así que exploto como si se__tratara de una de sus__tantas peleas algo curioso para los presentes en especial para el youkai_

**¡¡ASHHHH!! INUYASHA trato de decir las cosas correctamente después de guardarte en secreto mi relación con sesshomaru y tú estas como si nada… no cabe duda que no puedo dialogar contigo… además no quise sonar igual que tú cuando vas y te ves con Kikyo**

**He-**_retrocedió asustado de los gritos._

**Mujer-**_El lord ya se había cansado de todo esto_**-Planeas quedarte reclamándole todo el día o nos iremos de una vez**

**Ahh Es que… bueno-**_kagome pensó en sus palabras_**-Creo que no le agrada verme hablar con Inuyasha ahh es muy desesperado y celoso También… hmm ya veo.**

_Inuyasha observa como se aleja poco a poco hasta llegar con el youkai acto seguido de llamarlo._

**Esperame-**_se acerca a él_**-Si me voy contigo Sesshomaru**

**Pues a eso vine-**_el príncipe siempre tan orgulloso_**-No planeaba dejarte aquí mujer**

**¡¡Inuyasha!!-**_miroku hablo desesperado_**-¿Dejaras que se vaya kagome-sama?**

**Inuyasha-**_el pequeño zorrito se altero_**-Kagome-chan podría sufrir algún accidente si viaja al lado de sesshomaru… ¿De verdad no te interesa? Heee ¿Ya no la quieres?**

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Inuyasha actuaba de esa manera Quizás… él se dio cuenta de que kagome había dejado de ser suya desde hace mucho tiempo… Lo supo, sin la necesidad de que ella se lo digiera directamente_

**¿Cómo recuperar a kagome? Si ella me olvido desde hace tiempo… No logro entenderlo del todo**_-pensó el hanyou_

**Hmm-**_Hablo en voz alta_**-Kagome…**

**¡¡Andando!!-**_ordeno el taiyoukai_

**¡¡Si!! Sesshomaru-sama **

**Si ya voy amo sesshomaru-**_respondieron a la vez_

_Nadie peleaba incluso Inuyasha se encontraba serio al respecto eso era muy extraño… Mientras que Sesshomaru solo había venido por "lo suyo" Fue lo que pensó para si mismo._

**Kagome-**_la llamo de nuevo el demonio perro_**-Espero que te vaya muy bien y si sucede algo malo… no dudes en buscarme**

**Inuyasha-**_ella volteo a verlo pero antes de seguir hablando la interrumpió su youkai_

**No le sucederá nada malo por que yo la cuidare… Así que mejor ahorrare tus palabras-**_es bastante celoso_**-Es hora de marcharnos de una vez… kagome**

**Si es mejor irnos de una vez -**_sonrió_**-Muchachos… Cuídense mucho por favor… estoy segura que nos veremos en poco tiempo**

"_**Nos vemos"**__ fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de alejarse por completo y__dejar a sus compañeros aun extrañados por la noticias pero ella estaba plena__estando al lado del lord aun que este la hacia dudar de vez en cuando._

_La miko iba a la par de él cuando este se dispuso a dirigirle la palabra después de rato de no hablar en el camino._

**Te dije que algún día vendría por ti ¿Recuerdas?-**_no hubo respuesta de su parte_**-¿Te arrepientes?**

**Sesshomaru-**_la miko lo miro algo confundida, ¿a que venia esa pregunta? A estas alturas_**-¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso? Yo te amo y estoy contenta de poder estar a tu lado ¿Tienes dudas?**

**No lo sé-**_se muestra inquieto y después con una mirada serie sigue hablando_**-Puede ser que en realidad termine aburriéndome de ti ¿No te has puesto a pensar? ¡Mujer!**

_El viento soplo y en compañía del río se escuchaba en esa tranquila noche, donde los cabellos de la sacerdotisa se mecían de un lado a otro para después acomodarse._

**¡¿AH?!-**_la pequeña rin estaba sorprendida también_

**¡¿Sesshomaru-sama?!-**_jaken sentía algo de curiosidad de saber las intenciones de su amo._

**Pues no lo creo-**_atrevida como siempre se dirige hasta él para estar mas cerca_**-Además si llega a pasar yo aun así… estaré enamorada de ti **

_La miko asimilaba sus propias palabras y creía que verdaderamente podría ser eso, era evidente que sufriría si el youkai un día se cansase de ella pero ahora no quería pensar en ello mas bien deseaba aprovechar el momento que el destino le había dado para compartirlo__con él._

**No importa yo… aun así te seguiré amando-**_pensó ella_

**Eres muy testadura-**_le dijo mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro_**-¿Lo sabes? Kagome**

**Si pero-**_se ríe_**-Aun así Te gusto**

**Ahhh-**_resignado camino a su lado_**-Para mi mala suerte**

_Sigilosamente el youkai hizo algo inimaginable para ella, pero a su vez predecible. La sujeto con delicadez de la mano mientras que la joven hacia__lo mismo sintiendo el calor de la misma._

_Nadie sabe que nos depara el destino, el futuro o la vida misma por eso hay de disfrutar cada momento con cada fibra de nuestro ser sin arrepentimientos de nuestro pasado por que finalmente todos comentemos errores… el milagro es seguir adelante sin que estos nos estorben en nuestros planes para después._

**FIN**

* * *

**Soralove.-**_El fic pasado era el definitivo pero ya ven, me dio por escribir mas aun que fuese un solo capitulo pero no estaba conforme__por como__termino el pasado. Para ya no hacer el cuento mas largo me retiro no sin antes agradecerles por leerlo y para los que han leído otros fic´s míos también Muchas Gracias, este mes es muy bonito por que el frío me motiva (jajajaja) para escribir. Nos leemos después._

**FEBRERO 2008**

**Publicado.- MARZO 2008**

P.d.- Pues ya es tarde para ponerlo pero aun asi lo crei necesario nn,Besos y gracias de ante mano


End file.
